Too Far Gone
by t0ck
Summary: Eridan Ampora finds himself in the midst of an apocalypse started by a disease that took the world. He is joined by a girl named Feferi, as they fight off zombies and find other survivors. Rated M for some mild gore, and some more NSFW stuff in relation to smut.
1. Chapter 1

The world had went to hell. Anyone in the right mind would agree, given the situations.

Perhaps an apocalypse wasn't something the average person expected, especially one where people went weird and ate the ones who were soft. Some called them walkers, some called them skin-eaters, while on a rare occasion they'd be called biters. Every person had their own words for the things, but they all meant the same thing. Walking corpses, the ones who took down the human population in days.

Your name was Eridan Ampora, and boy, aren't you glad you'd learned how to use guns.

You'd been out of college for about two years, having finished your courses to get your degree with studio photography before shit hit the fan. Everything had seemed to go its way for you, you weren't unattractive and you came from a wealthy family. With the cash you had been lent by your father, you got an apartment up in Minnesota, away from the coastal town you grew up in. Some days you would miss the warm weather, and other days you were glad for the chill that ruffled your reddish hair.

Those were better times for you, before you fled the city to get away from whatever things had started to happen. You called them walkers, the ones who lurked on the streets in search for any living being. Maybe you'd been smarter than others said you were, for you grabbed your rifle and raided stores when everyone started to loose it. The first walker you'd seen had been a younger girl, around twelve years old, a fresher gash in her arm. You'd shot her without hesitation, you weren't afraid. After seeing the walkers consume a boy begging you for help, you were sure you could handle anything.

Now you were almost a month into this shit storm, and by your standards, you were doing fairly well. You've turned down so many people, you've killed people who were still alive for supplies, you used walkers as protection. You weren't about to pick up some sucker and let them leech off of you until they became some monster. That, or they'd kill you in your sleep and make off with your precious supplies. A cabin you'd found after wandering for a while made you stop being so lost. You decided settle there, reenforcing the windows and doors. Having a bed again was alright, it let you rest your head down on something besides the ground at night.

Sometimes you would look at yourself in the mirror you broke, just to see a man with curly hair and stubble that was starting to get a little out of control. It was a blessing your glasses weren't broken yet, you'd be blind without them. You had started to notice other small things about yourself, like how tired you looked, how much older you looked. Hell, you were only twenty six, and you looked a lot older than that. Two, maybe three hours of sleep on a lucky night, weren't doing you too well. Lack of human interaction was starting to get to you, you were desperate to talk to some one.

That's why you spared her. You weren't sure why, she'd been stealing from you after all. Was it her dark brown hair? Her wide and pleading oceanic eyes? That's an answer you'd never would answer, and it wasn't like you cared. You just lowered your gun, took her weapons, got your rabbit, and led her back to your cabin. She glared at you the whole time, and you were a little amused to be honest. You asked her simple questions, like her name and age, how many walkers she'd brought down, how long she'd been alone. It had been simple, she'd answered truthfully, so you gave the weapons back to her. You made the two of you dinner that night, and you had to hide how nice it was to share a meal with some one.

At the moment, you were getting your gun loaded before you headed into town for a raid, the girl named Feferi sitting next to you as she sharpened her knife. She'd begun to warm up to you a little, but she was wary, as if you'd kill her at any moment. It wasn't like you'd ever do that, she was nice and you weren't sure why you'd so easily trusted her. All you knew is that you would protect her with her life. You blinked. Shit, you had let your eyes stay on her for a little too long. "Eridan. You're staring, are you okay? We get going soon, the sun will be up." You just nodded and looked away.

Today you were going on your first raid with her, and you wanted to learn more about this girl. With her long hair and her ripped jeans, along with the tank top she wore. Just the way she handled her pistol made you more curious, wanting to know everything about her. So you got up out of your chair, slipping your rifle over your shoulder as she picked up her own bag, in which you did the same with yours. You opened the door, and off you went into the dangers that the outside held.


	2. Chapter 2 - The King

Some people were built to survive, but they did it in the most cruel ways possible. A few were no better than walkers them selves, hunting down more vulnerable individuals just to cook them alive. Others gathered up a huge following, making their underlings go out and get themselves killed for a "good cause". Somehow, those groups managed to get along well, taking over huge buildings for themselves.

However, over time, those groups broke up. Few remained, most on the verge of collapse. People fought over food, weapons, and even where they got to sleep. Some one would die, turn, and then bite the others of the group in their sleep. It was a cycle that was hard to prevent.

One group, one larger than some one would expect, still kept its power. It was a large set up in an small town, a few houses used for the residences to stay in, a couple warehouses for the others. The warehouses were typically off limits to most people, besides their leader and his closer companions. Odd things took place in the warehouse, sick things that would make anyone run if they found out.

Your name was Gamzee Makara, and yes, you are that leader. You haven't always been that leader, but after some "clever" thinking, you upheld that position. To others, the stupider people as you called them, you seemed to be a kind leader. You are an excellent liar, too, that skill comes in handy. Your closest friends have sworn with their pitiful lives to never speak about what happens behind the warehouse walls, and so far, you've only had one person break that promise. She didn't last very long after that, if you're honest.

You're practically unstoppable, you have more than enough ammo to go around your large group, anyone in the right mind wouldn't dare to challenge you. So, if some one entering your land decides not to swear their allegiance, they get shot. No one would even know they had been there in the first place, simple citizens of your utopia didn't take part in such events. They were the ones who went on raids with your more experienced members, they were the bait. If they needed a distraction for biters? Those dumbasses were there for it.

Then one day, they'd called you out to check something out, they said a girl had came into your territory. So you went, and this time, it got you interested. It was a girl, said her name was Feferi. Told you she wasn't with another, so you asked her to come back with you. You'd seen the glances the others had thrown you when you hadn't even asked for her to swear into your group. You didn't tie her hands behind her back, you just kept the pistol and knife you had found with her. The younger girl had walked right by your side, as you told her all about your camp on the way back. It even made her smile, she looked excited to arrive.

You had dismissed the two men and the woman who'd been with you, even after they gave their dubious looks to you. You led this girl back to your own house, the one only you took refuge in, before asking her some more questions. Hell, you had even poured her a glass of that wine you'd been saving for some sort of event if it came up. You sat across from her at the table, as you asked her with a small smile on your lips what age she was. Damn, she was younger than you'd thought.

"So, sister, how old are you?" That southern drawl of yours had begun to crawl back into your speech, since you hadn't really bothered to hide it after all this shit happened. She answered your question after taking a sip of her own drink.

"I'm seventeen, sir." She looked at you as your eyes had widened, but your smile only grew a little.

"Well, fuck, I'm surprised. Don't usually see some one so young out there beatin' the shit out of biters like it's no big deal." You paused, before continuing on.

"_Real_ impressed, you know. We could use some one like you 'round here, all these motherfuckers don't have the smarts like you do."

That's when she gave you a real smile, her eyes having a sort of spark to them. It made you grin. You weren't sure why you had grinned, but you knew the past times you'd grinned is when you'd been taking down a biter. Some how, you found yourself to be amused with killing the things, and others were cautious of you. Seeing you kill had never been a pretty sight, if you weren't in a hurry, you'd bash in a skull until there wasn't much left to be recognized. You weren't exactly a sane man.

You brushed a piece of black, curled hair out of your face before you took another drink of your wine. You weren't sure why one of the things you always searched for was alcohol, but it always brought relief to you. Then she spoke, looking at you with those amazing eyes she had. You would admit, she was kind of pretty, but you tried to focus on what she was saying. "So, I think I'll stay," she began, "but could I get your name?" That made you happy, but for some reason, you felt she wasn't just another spare pawn in your force. You wanted her to stick around.

With a smile, you took in a breath, giving her the answer. "Name's Gamzee Makara, and it's a fuckin' pleasure to have you be a part of my group." Your own happiness with her decision was obvious in your voice, as you stood. "Guess I'll be showin' you where to be stayin' and all." You finished, as she stood and followed you into the empty bedroom of the house. You slept upstairs, where the possibility of walkers getting in was fewer. She followed you into the white room, giving it a glance around. "Thank you," she said, turning to give you yet another smile. All you did was nod and leave her in there, wondering how the hell people could be sweet like that.

Not that you were complaining at all, you liked sweet people. You had plans for her, you were going to treat her well, give her privileges others didn't. All because she was pretty. Not because she had elite skills or had worked her way up, just because she was pretty. You knew your advisors would not approve in your ways at all, but you controlled everything that happened.

This was your choice, not theirs. Even if it was a dumb decision to take her in just for personal reasons.


	3. Chapter 3 - Us

**_This chapter is NSFW, heads up on that. _**

**_Warning for Dub-Con. _**

In such a time, people got greedy, wanting to claim anything they could. To claim something was a reality, and what was being claimed could be a bottle of water to another person. There were no rules, no boundaries for anything. Nothing could be justified, all people cared about was staying alive.

Your name was Feferi Peixes and you were just now realizing that truth. As of recent, you'd been staying with this man named Eridan, but things had shifted in a few days. The two of you had been leaving for a raid, but being the asshole he was, Eridan had forced you out to confront a group of survivors. You had thought they would of shot you, but all they did was talk to some one through their radio. That's when you met another person, who seemed to be their leader.

This man, with his messy hair, had greeted you rather politely. He personally led you back to his flourishing camp, sitting you down at the table of his home. You weren't sure why you had told him about your real age, but for some reason, you were glad you did. He seemed to be around Eridan's age, maybe a little younger. He poured you a glass of wine, and the two of you chatted a little between drinks. You didn't quite trust him, but then again, you hardly trusted anyone. He took you to a bedroom, which he said was yours, then gave you a grin. He hadn't said another word afterwards, before walking out and shutting the door.

You'd taken off your boots when he left, sitting down on the edge of the bed in such uncertainty. Something about the place gave you the creeps, just the way people smiled and talked to each other. Maybe it was just you, you weren't used to such a society any more. With the time that had passed, you just expected others to be hostile. Now you were rethinking that, as you laid down with your head on the pillows. When was the last time you'd gotten to sleep? Or to even lay down on a clean bed? This was your bed, your own fucking bed. You now owned this bed, you claimed this as your own.

It was hard for you not to dose off right then and there, as you stared up at the ceiling. Back at the cabin, Eridan had always made you sleep on the floor. He had claimed the only bed in the place, so of course he made you sleep on the cold ass floor with a ripped sheet. You never complained to him, after all, he'd been nice enough to feed you for the time you were there. Now you weren't exactly angry with him for throwing you out to the passing group, for it was much safer to be in such a large group. You couldn't help but to wonder what he was doing now. Was he glad you were gone? Was he going to come and get you? Did he even care like he had said he had? These questions lulled you into a much needed sleep, leaving you to wander into your dreams.

Your dreams were odder this time. They weren't the same nightmares you usually had. Most of the time you'd wake in a cold sweat right when you had thought a walker was about to bite into your flesh. They varied, from you sitting on top of a car, thousands of hands reaching towards you, trying to pull you into the gaping jaws below. Your eyes would fly open and you would see the tree you were sleeping in, and you would remain awake for the entire night. The recent nights you'd waken up to see the floor, which was somewhat better than bark, but it's not like you fell back asleep because of that. You would just get up on your feet and go sit in the folding chair in the corner. Eridan would be asleep for quite a while longer, his back turned to you. But you knew he slept with his rifle, ready to shoot if anything dare disturb him.

He was odd, if you admitted. He would look at you as if you had known him since childhood, like you had been his best friend. You never tried to meet his gaze on purpose, it seemed so stern, like he was about to shout at you for breathing to loudly. In a way, he scared you. That's what kept you wondering. Why the hell did you stick around? He was dangerous, he could hurt you easily. You didn't like him in a way that was lustful, you weren't attracted to him. Not at all. Something about him just seemed so...Safe. Like he wouldn't let a single walker lay it's rotting fingers on it. So you had stayed, following the orders he gave you. You quite hadn't expected to be split up from him so fast. Although, you weren't as upset as you would think you'd be. This new man, this great leader, treated you much kinder than Eridan had ever showed signs of coming close to it. Maybe the rifle wielding man had been a little compassionate to you, but you suspected it was for his own darker plans.

Your dreams were void of walkers or other twisted visions. The only thing that crossed your mind was the old memories of you back before things went bad, just the spring breeze blowing off the nearby coast. It had been a familiar day for you, school had gotten out for the day and you'd been walking home with your boyfriend. He had been talking about all the "bullshit boring coding" he had to do for his robotics club, and you'd laughed, giving him a light punch to his shoulder. He'd just given you a stupid grin and rolled his eyes, going back to a less annoyed mood. You had thought you'd really loved him. That you two were going to go on to live together later on and do great things together. It was a fond memory. One you never turned sour like so many others. He had gave you a hug and a kiss to the cheek before walking off, saying that he would see you the next day.

You did see him the day after, but not at school or anything. He'd just shaken you awake at four in the morning and told you to start packing things. Only food and a couple spare sets of clothes, he'd told you, he even told you what kind of clothes to get. He said there wasn't any time for questions, just to get ready and go get in the car, that he and your sister would be there soon.

You saw burning buildings as your older sister drove out of town. People were screaming for you to help and take them, some even had children. Meenah, with a unusually shaky voice, told you to shut up when you panicked after she passed the others begging for a ride. So you had listened to her and fell silent, watching over the shoulder of Sollux as he held you. He told you it was fine, that you were going to a better, safer place. He said he would keep you safe, that he would never let anything bad happen to you. He had promised. You still remembered him running his thin fingers through your dark hair, cooing to you in the dark of the car. It was hours later when you stopped, daylight now surrounding all of you. Meenah had took you far from the cities, to a place you hadn't been to since you were younger. She explained what was going on, and that is when you had realized the previous day would be the last good day you had with Sollux Captor.

You had ended up shooting him two days later. He had begged for you to shoot him before the wound he had earned took him over and made him a monster.

It had been one of the hardest things you'd had to do.

You were gently pulled away from the dream by the nudge of a large and rough hand, your eyes opening slowly to see the figure of Gamzee standing above you. He was cracking that grin again as he stepped back, allowing you to sit up. He started to speak to you, in that awfully gently tone he had. It wasn't soft, or weak, but it just had that sort of sound that made you feel so much more vulnerable. "Did you sleep well? I'm sure hopin' you did, you looked all sorts of tired." You felt your own lips lift in a smile, replying to him in a happy tune.

"Yes, I did, sir. Thank you for letting me sleep in here, I really needed it." He laughed lightly, as he looked at you with chocolate brown eyes, glinting in amusement. He shook his head, letting his hair bounce a bit. "Hey, you don't need to be callin' me sir or anything like that. I don't like all the formal shit. Just call me Gamzee, okay?" He wasn't annoyed, he kept his smile, and you kept yours. "Alright," you said, your voice soft as you spoke. Then he seemed to remember something, his eyes widening for a moment. "Oh yeah! You hungry? I can get you something to eat while I show you around this place." You gave him a nod, getting to your feet, grabbing your boots in order to put them back on. After pulling your boots on and tying them, the man extended a hand to you, and you slowly took it.

He held your hand gently as he led you back outside, starting towards a building across the street. Two men with guns stood outside, giving the one leading you a respectful nod as you headed in. You had to keep yourself from gasping at the site inside, your eyes widening. He then turned towards you at that moment, giving you this sort of lazy smirk. There were shelves lined with more supplies than you'd ever seen before, from canned goods to boxes of ammunition. He started talking again, noticing your shock with all of it. He chuckled, putting a hand on your shoulder. "Probably haven't seen this much shit since before things went back, have you?" His voiced questioned, as you slowly replied. "No, I haven't, sir- I mean Gamzee." You hoped he wasn't too mad for your mistake with calling him that, but he didn't seem put off by it. You didn't exactly know why you'd even expect him to be mad. He just smiled and started to lead you back out the door, going towards the warehouse at the end of the road.

You saw him take out a set of keys, giving a look around the both of you before unlocking a door. It was like he didn't want anyone to see you enter, as you slipped inside. It was rather dim, a few candles scattered here and there to allow some sort of light. You could hear him locking up the door again, before feeling his hand take yours again. There was an outline of a set of stairs, leading up to a small platform above. He started to carefully take you up the stairs, telling you to watch your step as you ascended. It was much brighter at the top, as you looked around. There was a table, with three chairs around it. A pack of cigarettes and lighter lay on top of it, along with a notebook and a pen. You then looked over to see what was along the wall. There was a row of lockers, about eight, with a much larger locker at the end. He cleared his throat, choosing a key out of his loop, opening up the larger locker. He then spoke, looking back at you as the metal door opened up. "Uh, most of the time I don't really do this, but it looked like you needed some new fuckin' clothes. No offense." You peered into the locker, which had shirts hanging in it, pants stacked on the one shelf in it. On the bottom there were shoes and a single pair of tennis shoes, neatly placed. They seemed too clean, which made you doubt it for a second.

Something made you think twice, after making a small realization. The clothes were all made for girls, and the sizes were close to yours. You didn't say anything, just telling yourself that it was a coincidence. He started to talk again. "Just take what you'd like, there's no one else to wear 'em." You offered a thankful nod, before stepping foreword to choose what you'd take. The stillness of the air made you wary, as you went through the clothes, deciding to take a tee and a new pair of jeans, along with the single pair of socks at the bottom. You turned, only to see him looking right back at you, his idle expression turning into a happier one. He smiled. "Got everything you need, Fef?" You didn't respond. All you did was give him another nod before going down the stairs with him. You left the nearly empty building, heading back to the house you both were staying in. As you turned to go into your bedroom, he grabbed your wrist gently, speaking once again. "I wanna see how those fit you, okay? Go try them on." You nodded, not wanting to say anything. He let you go, and you quickly went into your room, shutting the door behind you. You had meant to lock it, but it looked like the mechanism had been busted.

So, looking around you for a moment, you slipped off your boots and socks. Then your pants, followed by your old tank top. The cooling air of the evening made goosebumps appear on your skin, as you put on the new black and purple shirt you had picked out. It fit perfectly, to your surprise, as you picked up the jeans you'd picked. They looked almost brand new, besides the worn looked they'd been given on purpose. You looked at them in your hands for a moment, before sliding them on. You zipped them up and buttoned them, the perfect fit making you even more doubtful of the one who'd been pretty generous so far. You folded up the clothes you'd been wearing before, setting them on the top of a nearby dresser. You opened the door of your room again, walking out to see him sitting at the table. His head lifted, and he grinned, making you feel more wary than before.

"Lookin' great, Feferi." Those three words made the goosebumps return to your body, as he slowly got up, and approached. You tried not to look scared, you really did. You looked away from him, feeling those awfully large and rough hands touch your sides. "Everything fit okay?" He asked, and you nodded, not daring to look at him. He gave an annoyed sigh, and that's when you saw that his unnecessary happiness had been a mask. "Look, sis, this isn't gonna work if you don't talk to me." His hand was on your cheek, gently turning your head to face him. You looked at him with fearful eyes, as he just shook his head. You felt his hands leave you, but he didn't step away. "Hey, how about we brush your hair? It's a motherfucking mess." He turned away from you, gesturing for you to follow him into the room that was on the other side of the main part of the house. You mumbled an okay, and followed after him. The room you came into had a bed and papers everywhere, with a unorganized sort of atmosphere to it. You guessed it was his room. You saw him open up a drawer and pull out a hairbrush, telling you to sit down on his bed. You did as he said, and he sat next to you.

He brushed through your tangled hair, the air mostly silent until he spoke again. "You have pretty hair, Fef." You swallowed silently, saying something in return, not wanting to go against what he had said earlier. "Thank you, Gamzee." Your voice was small, as he continued to brush through your hair. The way he did it made you wonder, it made you ask silent questions. Had he done this before? Who's hair would be long enough for him to brush? You felt the slight pull of the brush stop, as his fingers ran through your now wavy hair. It hadn't been like that in a while, it wasn't like you would ever bother with brushing it. It felt like he got closer, your eyes looking over at him. He was now sitting besides you, about an inch between him and you. You quickly looked away, not wanting him to catch your glance. You decided to look at your hands, folded in your lap. He just sat there, basking in the silence. You wanted to go back to your room, and curl up in bed. You weren't hungry. You just didn't want to be in the same room as him.

You held down a noise when you felt his hand on your outer thigh, and you slowly turned your head to see him looking at you with his darker eyes. Your eyes widened, the cool blue flooded with fear. Somehow, you missed being back at the cabin. You'd rather be sleeping on the floor than be in this situation. He wasn't smiling or grinning this time. His hand wasn't moving. You just stared at him in the dimmer light of the room, before ripping your eyes away from him. In a bought of sudden bravery, you shook your head, and that seemed to make him a bit agitated. "Come on, Feferi. You can't always be like this. Things won't work so fucking well if you don't wanna talk to me." You took in a shaky breath, speaking rather sloppily. "I-I just don't think I'm ready for that, we just met." His hand still didn't leave. Oh god, why wouldn't he just back off? He sighed, and spoke in a deeper tone than before. "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want, alright? Fuck, I'm not as bad as you think." His hand left, and you breathed an inner sigh of relief. "Thank you," you said, trying to dismiss the relief in your voice. There were a few more moments of silence before he got up, and walked over to a desk in the room. He picked up a pencil, one almost completely down to the eraser. He sat down in a chair, and pulled out a piece of paper, writing something down on it. He then returned it to the drawer it'd came from.

He turned in his chair, looking back at you. "Hey, Fef, were you with anyone before we found you?" You held your tongue for a moment, before shaking your head. "No, I've been by myself for about two months." He nodded, then got up once again. "Ever have a boyfriend, Feferi?" The question took you by surprise, as you stuttered out an answer. "Y-Yeah, I have, but he's...Gone, now." He only gave another firm nod, walking back over to the bed. Once again, he sat next to you. "Do you miss him?" He asked, like he knew everything that had happened. From the way he spoke, it seemed as if he did. "Yeah, I do...I miss him a lot." His hand returned, but this time it was on your shoulder. He spoke lightly, like he was trying to sympathize with you. "I'm guessin' he couldn't keep you both safe, could he? Y'know, if you were with me, you wouldn't have to ever worry about being in danger again." You swallowed hardly, thinking over the offer. He had the guns, he had the people, he could keep you out of danger. Reluctantly, you faked a smile and acted like that was the best idea in the world. "That sounds great, Gamzee." You told him, as you watched his other hand go to your side. He pulled you into a hug, which you returned without giving away how scared you were. After a few moments, you expected him to let go, but he didn't.

Eventually he did let go of you, staring into your eyes with a small spark in his own, hands on your hips. He was grinning now, as he leaned in. You just went with it, returning the kiss he gave you as firmly as possible. It wasn't like you hadn't done something like this before, as you tried to be calm about it. He wasn't being rough with it, he just absentmindedly rubbed your sides, eyes closed. Your eyes were closed as well, as he slipped a hand under your shirt, finger running over the goosebumps that covered your skin. Your skin felt cold from his touch, his tongue slowly sliding into your mouth. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. But some how you kept yourself from pushing him back. He was now laying you down, not daring to break the kiss as he loomed above you. It was almost a struggle to breath through your nose as he almost desperately kissed you, hand running through your hair. Eventually he did part from your lips, leaving you with heavy breath, his own running a bit ragged. He gave a faint smile, before he began to pull up the shirt he had gave you, his eyes looking at the now bare skin in the dim light. You looked at him, and he looked right back, pulling your shirt completely off. He started to kiss you again once your shirt had been put to the side, hands groping at your chest, your back arching slightly. You swear you felt him smirk against your lips.

It wasn't long before the only thing touching you were his bare hands and the chill of the room, your entire body alive with the sensation of just him. Currently, his lips were on the skin of your neck, placing heavy, open-mouthed kisses to it. One hand had a breast cupped in it, the other was down lower, as he slowly moved two fingers inside of you. Your back had an arch to it, head thrown back in the pleasure of it. At first you'd been doubtful, but now, you weren't exactly regretting it. You let out a light moan, a few moments before feeling his fingers leave you. You half-opened an eye, looking at him, confused to why he'd stopped. It didn't take long for you to figure out why he had ceased his movements, eyes grazing over his chest, picking out a few scars that were laced here and there. His breath was thick, but it wasn't as fast paced as yours, his husky voice sounding out. "F...Fef, do you think your ready?" He asked, as you swallowed heavily, just to allow your voice to be audible. "Y-Yeah...God...Please, Gamzee." You almost sounded too desperate, as he started to position himself, your legs hooked around his waist. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, his face buried into the crook of your shoulder and collar bone. It was rather quick, as you gasped, eyes shutting tightly. There was a pure second of silence, before you nodded, holding him close against you. He started to move, his low pitched groans and mumbles mixing in with your own moans, body flooded with a feeling you hadn't quiet experienced before in your life.

It had ended just as quick as it had began, you had clenched, and he quickly pulled out, finishing on your stomach. The two of you had both been a panting mess, Gamzee holding you as you recovered, your eyes opening slightly as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. You felt exhausted, and it was truly dark in the room now, night having fallen outside. He got up for a moment to grab a tissue off of his desk, cleaning you off before helping you get under the sheets of his bed. His arms wrapped around you, face nuzzled into your shoulder as you looked out the window. Pale light, granted from the stars and sliver of a moon, filtered through the curtains.

You squinted, and you swore you saw the dark outline of a figure quickly moving out of the frame of the window.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alone

You'd gotten pretty lucky the night before, you had certainly gotten farther than you had believed you would. Your gaze was now falling down to the girl asleep in your bed, as you pulled on your pants. If you were honest, you had slept pretty damn well.

Your name was Gamzee Makara, and you were currently feeling pretty fucking happy.

Your dark hair had fallen in front of your eyes, as you brushed it back with your hand, picking your shirt off up the floor. You kept looking at her bare back, thinking about the previous night, which made you smirk to yourself. It'd been a while since you'd had anything like that, if you were honest. At least you had more to look foreword to, so this wouldn't be the last time you would get such a good lay. You decided not to wake her up just yet. You slipped on your shirt, opening up one of the drawers on your desk, pulling out the pack of cigarettes that laid under a few papers. You sighed. This was your last one, you'd have to go to the next town yourself and try to find more.

You grabbed the lighter on the edge of your desk, walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind you. There wasn't a point to wake her up, she probably was sore or something, as you learned from your past experiences. You had work to do, and you'd rather not have her following after you while you did your jobs. She'd try to run if she found out about half of the things you did in your own little society. But she wouldn't find out about that, you were going to make sure of it. You blew out the smoke from your cigarette, as you headed outside, some one already heading towards you. Who approached you was a short boy, with messy brown hair, around your age. He spoke first, as you gazed down upon him.

"Damnit, there you are. It's getting late already. Where the fuck were you? Most of the time you're up before the sun is." He looked you over, eyes narrowing a little. "I thought you said you were giving up the smoking thing, Gamzee." You took your cigarette in between two of your fingers, letting out a light laugh. "Never gave it up, just took a break." You paused, before going on. "Sorry for bein' late and all, was real tired and all last night, slept in a little." He continued to glare at you, scoffing. "I don't care if you were tired, we have work to get done." He sighed, arms crossed over his chest. "Whatever, let's just get a fucking move on."

The two of you headed towards the bigger of the two warehouses, the younger boy looking around both of you before unlocking the door, as you slipped inside. He immediately locked the door behind the two of you, sighing. You looked behind him and at the few specks of old blood on the concrete for a moment, before hearing his voice. "Hey, Gamzee, get your head out of your ass. That girl you took in is starting to make you distracted." He told you in annoyance, as you walked across the room, heading to a smaller room. You had to duck your head as you went in, the door being too small, but you made it in. There was a desk with papers on it, and two chairs. You sat in the one behind the desk, adjusting the cigarette in your lips. He pushed some papers towards you. "You need to review the stock counts from yesterday, we're getting low." He told you, as you nodded, taking the papers in your hands as you looked them over. It seemed like you were going to be leading a raid into the nearby town, how fun. You let out a grunt of agitation, not really wanting to have to leave for a couple of days. But it's what had to be done, and it was your job.

"Karkat, brother, I'll be takin' a group out soon. It'll be me, Zahhak, and uh...Strider, too." He nodded. "Alright. I'll take care of things while you're out doing whatever the fuck you do." You were giving him a more stern look, like you were trying to tell him something without even speaking. He could understand what it meant, of course, that's what best friends could do. "And don't worry about that girl that came the other day, she's not going to go anywhere, you fucking creep." You grinned at him, shuffling through more of the papers. "Thanks, don't want her gone, she's pretty motherfuckin' nice," you said, thinking about Feferi once again. You hated it in a way, distracting you from your work. You'd put your cigarette into the ashtray on the desk, as the one in front of you waited impatiently as you put the papers into a drawer. You stood, and he did as well, following behind you as you left the building. He locked the door rather quickly, as he looked up at you. "You should get your group together, Gamzee. Might be best if you head out now, while it's light out." You nodded, thinking it over. "Yeah, might be for the best, Karkat."

He gives you a wave as you walk off, heading to a building, finding a tall boy sitting at a desk, fixing a gun. "Hey, Zahhak, you can fix it later. Grab your bow, we're going on a raid. Meet me out back in fifteen minutes." You said, leaving and jogging over to the gate that closed off your town from the biters, seeing a blonde talking to a girl next to him. "Strider, you're going on a motherfucking raid with me. Your sis can take over from here. Be out back in fifteen minutes." He gave you a brief nod, and you jogged off again, passing by your house and pausing for a moment. You didn't have time to stop in and see her. You shook your head and kept running, arriving at a spot where a jeep was parked, getting inside to make sure everything was there. Your gun, your bat, and you had the keys in your pocket.

The two you'd ordered to come showed up on time, and you started up the car, driving out the gate and onto the road. You weren't sure what you'd find today, but then again, you weren't sure about most things.


	5. Chapter 5- Worry

You had been a little wary since she left with that other group, no matter how many times you told yourself that you didn't care about her at all. She was some younger girl who was bound to get herself killed anyways, and now you didn't have to support her at all. You should be over joyed, you had more than enough supplies for yourself.

But something about the guy who'd taken her left you unsettled, from the way he gazed upon her to the drawl to his voice. She'd gone so willingly, at your word, because she had trusted you. Whatever, she could be dead, but that was no concern of yours.

You'd been on your way down the road when you darted behind a bush, seeing a Jeep on its way, sending up spews of dirt behind it as it raced down the road. You'd squinted in order to see who was driving, and you almost gasped. It was him, that tall and sinister man who'd taken Feferi with him. Two other guys had been with him, a blonde wearing sunglasses and another with black dreads.

That meant he wasn't at his camp, and you could go take Feferi back. No, why would you want to do that? She was just extra weight. She'd take up all your supplies and you'd risk going hungry. You didn't want to do it. Some how you were starting to walk in the direction the Jeep had come from, starting to jog, soon breaking into a light sprint. You didn't feel tired, not knowing where this sudden energy came from. You'd never really been out of shape, and you sent your father thanks for that.

You aren't about to say your years on the Coast Guard were fun, but it'd left you with training that had come in handy. You never thought you'd be using those skills out side of your job, but here you were, having to be more violent than you'd ever had to. The blood didn't bother you. Walkers hardly affected you anymore. It was kill or be bitten, and you would like to stay alive. Your brother hadn't really seen that. He's been dead for a while, maybe about two months. You don't miss him much, he was always the one to want to take in some helpless person on the side of the road.

Cronus had been a sick person sometimes, but you didn't let your mind dwell on that thought, as you focused back on the buildings appearing in the distance. You came to a gate, and two girls yelled down from the top of it. They had guns pointed, and you raised up your hands, after setting your rifle on the ground. "Are you alone?" One yelled, a girl maybe a couple years younger than you said, short, light blonde hair pulled back in a headband. You nodded, before speaking. "I'm alone. I've come here for safety, from what the signs on the road told me." Your voice was in a smooth tone, as you saw the dark haired girl disappear from her post, only to see her coming forward after the gate opened.

She picked up your rifle, her other hand pushing you through the gates, the blonde closing it after you had entered. You looked at the both of them, seeing a short boy running towards you. "There's Karkat, he'll deal with him." The blonde said, giving a nod to the girl who had pushed you in. Her hand left your shoulder, as the boy arrived. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, as you swallowed to clear your throat. You didn't want to reveal your real reasons for coming just yet. "Name's Eridan Ampora," you told him, hoping your tone of voice held up. He just gave a nod. "I'll show him around, he can talk to Gamzee when he's back." He must of been talking about the one who'd personally taken Feferi, you guessed. He beckoned for you to follow, and you did so, as he walked past the buildings. The last stop you had was in front of a house, as his tone turned serious. "Listen, you _do not_ fucking go into that house unless a tall guy named Gamzee tells you otherwise." He was narrowing his eyes at you, waiting for a reply. "I won't go in there, I swear." You'd been glancing at the people walking around the street, and your heart dropped when you saw none of them were Feferi.

Karkat had left you to do whatever, so you sat in the shade of a tree, hearing a door open from across the street. That's when you saw her, tiredly walking out of the house you'd been told not to go into. Her hair was a bit messy, and she looked around with a happy expression before her eyes caught onto you. She froze, her light smiling dropping as she started to run away, going over to Karkat. You saw her say something, and he replied in what seemed like an annoyed way. You remained where you were, not daring to go towards her. Karkat didn't look over at you, and that left you to guess that she hadn't said anything regarding you.

Hours passed, the sun slipping over the horizon when you heard the familiar sound of an engine. You saw him, walking over to Feferi with a grin, and she smiled back at him. It was a forced smile on her part, you could tell. He looped an arm around her waist and they walked off, going back into the building she'd came out of earlier. He had a backpack on, and you wished you could of pulled her aside, but that seemed impossible.

Some one came later, taking you to a building to get something to eat, before showing you to another building near the end of the road. It looked like an old apartment complex, clearly having enough rooms to house every one who lived in this oh so perfect town. They told you to get some sleep, and that you'd be working the next morning. You laid down and slept for about an hour or so, before slipping out of your room and down the stairs. Everything was quiet, and the only light was from the few lamps the people guarding the gate had. You crept along, going behind the house you presumed was Gamzee's.

You heard voices from inside, and they pricked your attention at once. You could recognize the voices, he and Feferi were having some conversation. You strained to hear everything, but you only got certain parts of it. "I'm not just going to sit around, Gamzee," she said, and he replied, "I just don't want you to get hurt." She said something far too soft for you to make out, and he chuckled. You then heard her laugh, and the light from the room you were listening in on went out.

You shifted, crouched down as you heard their voices shift into a room with a larger window. You were peering in at them, watching him put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, and she kissed his jawline in return, leaving you feel a bit...Betrayed, some how. They looked about the same age, even if she looked pretty youthful for being twenty two. You pushed that away, wondering how that whole thing even started. Why the fuck was she kissing some guy she'd met just the other day? What was so great about that man? He made you worried about her, and worrying was a dangerous thing. You should leave. She's never going to go back with you, she looks happy here. You ducked out of the window, feeling your shadow starting to become a little too vivid. You sat with your back against the side of the house, sighing as you breathed in the cool air of the night. You didn't stop listening, as they spoke again. "Hey, Gamzee...Did you see something in the window?" She said in a smoothed voice, as he replied. "No, babe, I didn't. Now get some sleep..."

You should go back to your room, you thought, knowing you weren't welcome listening in on them. You crawled off, running back once you were away from the house. You slipped back into the complex easily, returning to the room they'd gave you. She wasn't safe with him, you thought, as you slipped off your shirt. The air was too heavy and stale, you weren't going to sweat all night. You spent an hour staring at the ceiling, running you hands along some of the grooves of your arms and torso. Eventually, you drifted off, the running you'd done earlier catching up to you.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, you tell yourself, not wanting to forget so quickly, and you are determined to get you and Feferi out of here.


End file.
